Cintanya sedikit terhalang game ku
by Zanan
Summary: Hanya OS singkat, tentang kecemburuan Naruto terhadap Hinata, dan kegemaran Hinata terhadap permainan simulasi kencan. Maafkan judulnya, saya kepikiran FTV Indosiar yang judulnya membahana :((. #NHFD9/2018


**Naruti Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N:** Ini adalah _ficlet!_ Sebelumnya saya memohon maaf kepada pemberi ide karena menyia-nyiakan idenya, maaf. Saya sangat tidak mengerti dengan genre romance, apalagi _fluffy_ yang ternyata amat menyiksa saya TT, jadi maaf kedua saya untuk pembaca. Silahkan membaca, dan jangan lupa jauhkan benda pecah belah agar anda sekalian tidak melemparnya, terimakasih.

.

.

 **(1)**

Didepanku saat ini, terlihat seorang pria. Bibir tipis yang seksi, mata merah yang senada dengan rambutnya, "Ah Akashi- _kun_ kau begitu tampan." Kata itu terus saja terulang dari bibir mungilku ketika bermain simulasi kencan yang diajarkan pacarku sebulan lalu, apalagi pacarku itu mau dimintai tolong terus.

"Sayang, tolong ambilkan aku minum!" dengan cepat dia akan menjawab "Tunggu sebentar."

Ah senang sekali rasanya, hidupku begitu sempurna.

"Hinata, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Tumben sekali dia merengek seperti itu, biasanya dia sangat sibuk, apalagi ini hari ker- oh ini hari minggu, pantas saja.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku menyelesaikan satu _stage_ lagi."

"Mouu Hinata! Ayo dong!" Kutengokkan wajahku, dapat kulihat dia seperti anak anjing yang sangat imut, kukatakan sekali lagi, imut! Bahkan aku sempat teralihkan dari Akashi- _kun_ ku, apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan dua pria tampan seperti mereka dalam hidupku!

" _Onegai_." Ugh sialan, wajahnya semakin imut, Akashi atau Naruto? Yang kesebelas aku sebut berarti kencan denganku hari ini, Akashi Naruto Akashi Naruto Akashi Naruto Akashi Naruto Akashi Naruto Aka-Naruto! Yah aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto!

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu sebentar ya." Dapat kulihat wajahnya sumringah ketika aku mengatakan itu, langsung saja aku beranjak ke lemari pakaian dan tak lupa mengusir dia keluar kamar, juga _save_ ruteku saat ini. "Maaf Akashi- _kun_ , kali ini waktuku dengan Naruto."

 **(2)**

"Kenapa kau begitu manja sekali hari ini Naruto- _kun_?" Aku bertanya saat dia dengan enaknya bergelayut manja di lengan kiriku. Bukan risih, aku hanya tidak enak dengan pengunjung lain taman ini, apalagi ada anak kecil yang berlalu-lalang.

"Habisnya kamu bermain _game_ itu terus sih, selalu saja bermain itu hingga tidak ada waktu lagi untukku." Dia berkata itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, ugh kenapa keimutan yang dia miliki semakin bertambah sih?! Langsung saja aku cubit bibirnya.

"Jadi Naruto- _kun_ ku bisa cemburu nih? Sama _game_? Yang benar nih? Ahaha." Dia makin cemberut ketika aku berkata seperti itu, tidak ingin merusak _mood_ nya, aku langsung berkata "Ayo, waktuku hari ini buat kamu deh. Jadi kita cuma mau main disini atau pergi ke wahana bermain yang baru dibuka itu?"

Langsung saja dia tersenyum, dan mencium keningku. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah karenanya. Aku langsung menutup wajahku, malu.

"Jadi Hinata ku bisa malu nih? Karena aku cium keningnya? Yang benar nih? Ahaha." Wah dia membalas perkataanku, awas saja dia. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mencium bibirnya, membuat aku dan dia terdiam. Sialan, kenapa aku refleks sih? Aku langsung jongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantara pahaku, malunya!

"Eh apa ini? Kyaa Naruto- _kun_ turunkan aku sekarang!" Dia secara tiba-tiba mengangkatku dan menggendongku _a la_ pengantin. Astaga, sekarang aku sangat malu, dilihat oleh pengunjung taman; mencium bibir Naruto; dan dicium kening oleh Naruto. Walaupun begitu, rasa hangat juga menjalar ke bagian dadaku, tempat yang sering disebut sebagai tempat bersemayamnya jiwa.

 **(3)**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, aku dan Naruto baru sampai ke apartemen kecil kami. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, walaupun tidak menutup itu sangat melelahkan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau mau langsung tidur atau makan dulu?" Tak kudengar dia menyahut, dengan tergesa aku menuju kamar untuk memastikan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, namun syukurlah, yang aku lihat hanya tubuh tertidur pacarku. Damai sekali wajahnya, kaki jenjangku melangkah menuju sisi tempat dia tertidur, membenarkan posisi tidurnya, dan tak lupa memasangkan selimut di tubuh kekarnya. Kulihat sekali lagi wajahnya sebelum ikut masuk dalam alam mimpi, kali ini bibirku bergerak secara tak sadar lagi, dan mencium bibirnya.

"Mungkin besok aku harus menghapus _game_ itu, selamat tinggal Akashi- _kun_." dengan itu aku langsung berbaring disebelahnya, masuk menuju alam mimpi, berharap memimpikan sesuatu yang indah.

-TAMAT-

 **A/N (lagi)**

Sebelum kalian semua marah, saya memohon maaf lagi, saya belum pernah pacaran dan baru aja main _game_ ber _genre_ seperti ini, serius! Juga saya bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam cerita romansa, malah awalnya saya membuat cerita ini dari sudut pandang Naruto dan membuatnya depresi, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja penulis "Strelitzi" yang memberikan saya tema ini! Segitu saja, sekian dan terimakasih. Zanan _log out_!


End file.
